


Come and Dance with Me

by Triad_of_Lions



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, IronStrange, M/M, Magic, New York City, Night, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dancing in the dark, suggested nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triad_of_Lions/pseuds/Triad_of_Lions
Summary: The night was quiet as Tony Stark mulled over an argument. Drowning his regret with the taste of scotch as the cold darkness of the premature night envelope his senses. Golden city lights are soon replaced with a golden halo of sparks as the night shifts to one of forgiveness and dancing.





	Come and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Couples Retreat" by John Bellion in his new album Glory Sound Prep.  
> Some of the dialogue is quotations from the lyrics.

It was a cold December evening in New York. The night had arrived prematurely, as the sun crept below the horizon a little after five.  
Tony Stark sat in his penthouse apartment on the top floor of Stark Tower, his office quiet and dark. The only lights came from the city below casting their light through the large wall of windows behind his desk. Even with the bustle of the city below him, the night had come to a standstill.  
Time seemed to stretch and pull at Tony, his eyes half-lidded and tired. The night came too early, and he sat their enveloped in the evening darkness. He watched with somber eyes as the city moved beneath him. 

Reaching over he grabbed the half drank glass of scotch and brought it to his lips. Savoring the smell he inhaled and softly sighed as he took a sip. It changed as it swirled around his mouth, finally leaving him with a soft burn down his throat.  
He didn’t know how long he had sat like that, watching the city and enjoying a recently acquired bottle of Macallan. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a chance like this to enjoy a small moment of pure serenity like this. Tony placed his frosted glass down allowing his eyes to flutter closed just as he heard the unmistakable sound of a portal fizzling to life behind him. 

With a contented sigh, he spun around in the office chair to face the wizard. “What can I do for you this evening, Doctor?” Tony lilted, his voice deep and alluring. Heavy with words unspoken, he gazed at the man who effortlessly stepped through the golden halo. 

Stephen Strange held Tony’s gaze with his wintery eyes, winking as the portal closed behind him.  
“You know I couldn’t let you have a night like this all to yourself?” Strange quipped with a smirk.

Tony’s own smile widened as he flashed one of his million dollar grins, “Oh, doctor! You are much too bold.” He taunted as he rose from his chair, dusting off his spotless suit jacket. 

Stephen walked over his robes shifting as he grew close to Tony, he reached out and placed a scarred hand on Tony’s hip. Blue grey eyes glittering dangerously in the soft light as they met deep amber, “You know you still love me,” Stephen purred, “come and dance with me.”  
Tony sighed at the touch, and he could feel the heat radiating from Stephen. His hand slid up and touched Stephen’s face caressing his cheek, and softly dragging through his white hair.

Sensing Tony’s reluctance, Stephen in this moment of quiet, leaned down and whispered, “I’ll say sorry with my body, please, come and dance with me.”  
Tony couldn’t suppress the soft moan, as Stephen gently lead him out from behind the desk.  
“Friday?” The Sorcerer called, “Play us something slow.”

Soon the room was filled with the soft sound of music, wafting through the air like a soothing breath of fresh air. Stephen secured his shaking hands to Tony’s hip and left shoulder, holding him close. As they drifted and swayed to the soft melody a waltz began to start between the two. They danced in the soft glittering light from the city below, the sound of music in their ears. They stayed like that holding one another, and gently moving around the room, unitil Tony broke the silence.

“I might have been tired and I probably needed coffee.” Tony started softly.

Stephen smiled, “And I was probably hungry.”

Silence surrounded them, as they both didn’t want to admit they were at fault. Soon the song had faded and another one began, changing the tempo.  
“I might have said something.” Tony admitted breaking the silence. 

Stephen chuckled as he rested his head on the shorter man, “Yes, yes you did.” 

Tony slid his head forward, his brow furrowed. He hated admitting his faults, especially when he was the one who may have blown a gasket over something he couldn’t even remember. “I’m sorry.” he whispered into Stephen’s neck.  
The sorcerer turned them about and pulled back to look at Tony’s face.  
“And you didn’t do anything wrong, Stephen.” Tony continued, his face distraught. His eyes not meeting Stephen’s as they looked to the golden city lights below them.

Stephen’s face softened, “You weren’t the only one who said things.” he conceded. Reaching a shaking hand up from the mechanic’s hip, Stephen run his fingers through Tony’s thick dark hair. Physically and emotionally smoothing things over, the air between them began to lighten. They stood there as the music again faded out, just holding one another.  
“I love seeing you like this,” Stephen spoke softly, “and I wasn’t teasing when I said I’d say sorry with my body.”

Tony wrapped a strong arm around the sorcerer’s waist tugging him close, “You’re not the only one who wants to say sorry with their body.” Tony breathed against Stephen’s neck causing the taller man to shiver. 

“So, what are we to do about this, Anthony.” The doctor inquired, his voice dipping invitingly low as he emphasized Tony’s full name. 

Now it was Tony’s turn to shiver and melt into Stephen’s hold, “huh,” he stammered, “Well, why don’t we move to my master suite?” he recovered. Flashing a smirking grin at the now unimpressed Sorcerer Supreme.

“I’d like that very much.” Stephen responded while gliding a jittery hand down Tony’s back, “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Don't hesitate to critique and correct any mistakes, being blunt makes improvement easier.


End file.
